Nathan 1-2
by Trololo-Productions
Summary: (/!\ Noms VF) Fic inspirée du concept de Ranma 1/2, il n'y aura cependant pas Ranma dans cette fic car... Nathan sera LE héros. ou l'Héroïne. Bref, Délire sans queue ni tête, un peu (beaucoup) stupide, déjanté, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


Nathan 1/2.

_**Disclaimer**__: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent (même si mes ornythorinques préférés ont essayés récemment de les voler) mais appartiennent à l'entreprise Level-5, que je remercie de tout coeur._

_**Rating**__: T, ça vaut mieux, parce qu'y'aura pas de sexe mais quelques allusions perverses ^^ (En fait, j'anticipe)_

_**Résumé**__: (/!\ Noms VF) Fic inspirée du concept de Ranma 1/2, il n'y aura cependant pas Ranma dans cette fic car... Nathan sera LE héros. ou l'Héroïne. Bref, Délire sans queue ni tête, un peu (beaucoup) stupide, déjanté, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Prologue: Nathan, ou comment perdre sa virilité.

C'était un 9 juin. Le soleil surplombait déjà les côtes du Japon.

C'était dans ces conditions que jouèrent les Raimons et la Royale Académie en match amical. Cependant, ce fut David le capitaine de la Royale Académie car Jude, souvenez-vous, s'est tiré (J'me Tire/SBAFF/) de l'académie pour trouver refuge chez Rayman/SBAFF/ ou plutôt les Raimon pour, à l'origine, battre les Zeus.

Ils jouèrent, suèrent, n'en purent plus. En effet, malgré que ce fut encore le printemps, cette lumière appelée "Soleil" tapait déjà très fort. (Avec une raquette de tennis et des techniques Hissatsu/SBAFF/) Il fut un moment où Végét...Axel tira, et le sifflet retentit la seconde après, ce qui valut une victoire à Raimon de 5-4 envers la Royale Académie.

Au final, ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous et allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires, sans oublier évidemment la bonne mère portant le nom de "Douche", chose absolument géniale lors de températures extrêmes.

Nathan, défenseur de Raimon, prit tout de même une douche bouillante. La réaction des autres garçons ne fut que l'étonnement. À ce genre de temps là, on préférerait une bonne douche bien froide pour se rafraichir. Mais bon, personne n'essayait de comprendre la logique des douches de Nathan comme personne n'avait jamais essayé de faire un rapprochement entre "Pneu" et "Football"

Donc, Nathan prit sa douche, sans faire tomber sa savonnette cette fois-ci... Ah, cette histoire? Et bien... Envoyons le Flash Back!

_**Flash Back:**_

_Ce même défenseur prenait encore une douche bouillante (à croire qu'il adore ça), avec une savonnette à la lavende. Cette fois là, la savonnette lui glissa des mains. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, et là..._

_[Nous censurons cette partie car elle est trop trash pour enfants et âmes sensibles et je me suis promise de faire cette fic' à peu près tout public. En attendant, je pensais vous balancer le documentaire instructif sur les loutres en Guadeloupe (Y'en a?) mais vu que j'ai pris trop de temps à parler, il n'y en aura pas besoin. Merci de votre attention.]_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

Depuis, il faisait gaffe. Bref, il avait presque fini de se laver vu qu'il fallait encore enlever la mousse dans ses cheveux, dans son eau chauffée, lorsque celle-ci changea de température.

L'athlète tourna désespéremment le bouton jusqu'à l'option "Chaude de la mort qui tue (Je bannis celui qui pense mal)", mais n'obtins aucun résultat.

Ensuite, une voix Off résonna:

-Déééézouleyyyy! L'eau ey En panneuuuuh! [Faute exprès, voici traduction: Désolé! L'eau est en panne]

Le kikoolol venant de prendre la parole n'est autre que Chester Horse, commentateur des Raimons tellement badass qu'il sait s'enferme dans une pastèque sans devoir la trouer avant. Même Chuck Norris n'y arriverait pas. M'enfin, passons les détails...

A ces mots, Nathan sortit... Puis ramassa sa savonnette tandis que l'eau froide fonctionnait encore.

Ce fut la seconde de trop.

Le corps de Nathan fut pris d'une étrange métamorphose... L'ex travesti/AIEUUUUH/... Euh... L'ex efféminé est devenu femme.

Ce dernier (Ou cette dernière) vit avec effroi, non pas qu'il s'était transformé en fille car ça, vu son esprit plutôt lent, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Non, il fut effrayé par ses coéquipiers, qui le mataient avec un regard plutôt insistant. Inutile de vous cacher que le sol devint rouge, que les mouchoirs se comptaient par centaines de milliers, et aussi que quelques filets de baves coulaient des bouches des plus pervers d'entre eux.

Nathan eut le réflexe de se regarder...

... Et hurla.

Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour rougir, attraper un essui et se l'enrouler autour de la taille. Ensuite, il courut réessayer de réchauffer l'eau, mais la plupart des garçons le retinrent, leur fantasme étant enfin découverts:

"Mater Nathan en fille". Et dénudée, c'est encore mieux.

- Caleb! Lâche-moi! ordonna le défenseur.

- Oh que non. D'ailleurs, j'exige que tu restes comme cela.

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

- Je l'ai dis. Vous êtes Okay, les mecs?

- Ouaiiiiis, acquiescèrent les coéquipiers d'un son sourd.

- Na-NAAAAOOOOOON! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! hurla Nathan comme une jeune fille.

Car oui, même sa voix a mué vers le féminin... Et si on le défend de toucher à l'eau chaude, il restera fille...

_Que fera-t-il? L'eau chaude lui sera-t-elle accessible? Restera-t-il femme? Comment devra-t-il... euuh... devra-t-elle gérer cela?_

_Tant de questions mais peut-être pas tant de réponses dans le prochain épisode! Ca c'est du sport! (Merci Mark)_


End file.
